PASSIONLAND
by passionsfan1
Summary: PASSIONLAND is a twisted tragic love tale of romance and betrayal, family, friends, and enemies. The story revolves around the Bennetts and the Lopez-Fitzgeralds. Who truly loves who? Who will end up together forever? Who's heart will be broken? This Passions story comes from the brilliant mind of Krysta R, a passions fan and writer living with developmental disabilities in PDX, OR


PASSIONLAND

PART ONE

Sam and Grace Bennett are attending a party at the Crane mansion along with Eve and TC Russell, and the other Cranes, even Alistair. They are drinking, laughing, talking, and having a good time.

Ivy: Sam, I have your drink right here.

Sam: Oh, thank you, Ivy.

Sam enjoys his drink although it has a slightly different taste than usual. Little does he know his drink has been spiked. After a few minutes, the mysterious drug begins to take effect.

Ivy: How's your drink? Mine's great!

Sam: It's pretty good.

Ivy: Why don't we go upstairs and talk.

Sam: I guess that'll be alright.

Sam and Ivy go upstairs. Sam is getting lightheaded. Ivy can tell he is beginning to let his guard down.

Sam's Inner Monologue: Why did I agree to this? I know it's a bad idea. What am I getting myself into? If Grace finds me upstairs with Ivy, I'm going to have some explaining to do!

Ivy: Oh Sam, let's enjoy one romantic night of pure pleasure together. You know you want me.

Sam: I don't think that's a good idea, Ivy. I'm a married man now and you know it!

Ivy ignores Sam's resistance and puts her arms around him. Sam does not push her away. Ivy knows her plan is working perfectly. She slipped Sam one of the pills they gave Charity Standish in hospital and it's made him more receptive to her seduction. Ivy knows she will finally have her way with him. She is so proud of her scheme!

Ivy's Inner Monologue: Oh sweet success! This is what I was hoping for. Oh, Sam! He looks hotter than ever, and he's all mine tonight!

Ivy: Sam, I know you want to make love with me.

Sam: I do? I know you're right and my feelings for you are still there. I have kept them locked deep down inside myself because of my marriage, but I just can't help myself right now.

Ivy knows she's winning this time!

Ivy: Oh, you admit it then! You do love me! Remember though, Grace must never find out and neither must Julian!

Sam: Yes. Just this one time, Ivy. Let's have a one-night stand.

Sam embraces Ivy as she moves her hands up his back and runs her fingers through his hair. Sam kisses Ivy on the lips.

Ivy's Inner Monologue: Wow! This was so easy. I know it's wrong but I don't care. It's about time this happened.

Downstairs at the party nobody has noticed that Sam and Ivy are both missing. Grace and Julian are having a good time with their friends.

Upstairs, Sam and Ivy are lost in a kiss.

PART TWO

Five Months Later

Ivy had no idea that she was five months pregnant until she started to feel something.

Ivy: Ethan! Come quick! I feel funny! Something's coming out of me! What's happening to me?!

Ethan: Oh No! Ivy, are you pregnant?

Ivy: No way! I can't be!

Ivy gets faint and lies down on the couch. Suddenly, she feels a contraction.

Ivy: Oh my gosh! I am pregnant! This feels just like what I had you, Ethan!

Ethan: Golly, mother! We need to get you to the hospital.

Ivy: Call 911!

Ethan calls 911 and an ambulance arrives in mere moments. The paramedics rush Ivy to the hospital. Ethan calls Sam and tells him the news.

Sam: Oh my golly gosh! Gee willikers! Pregnant? And she didn't ever know it?!

Ethan: No. She didn't know about it until just a few moments ago! And the baby is coming right now!

Sam: Right now!? But it's so premature! It's too early!

Ethan: What do you mean, Sam?

Sam: Oh nothing. I didn't mean anything.

Sam's inner dialogue: I guess my marriage with Grace is over. I'm going to have to divorce Grace, the love of my life, to marry Ivy and raise our child.

At the hospital, Ivy has given birth to a very premature baby. She weighs one pound and three ounces. Miraculously, she is in fine health, just a little fragile.

Sam walks into Ivy's hospital room and sees Ivy holding their newborn baby.

Sam: Wow! That's my daughter. She's tiny!

Ivy: I think we should name her Corrie Hope Bennet.

Sam: It's a perfect name.

Sam sits down by Ivy's bed and starts to cry. Everything has changed so quickly.

THE NEXT DAY

Ethan walks into the hospital room with Theresa. Sam is already there.

Ethan: How's my baby sister?

Sam: Corrie isn't doing so well, Ethan. Her heart rate keeps dropping. We don't know if she's going to make it.

Theresa starts crying. Ethan looks worried. Sam is the saddest dad in the world.

Sam: The doctors are doing everything they can.

Ethan: We've got to believe she can make it.

Theresa: She'll make it! I know she will.

Ivy gets released from hospital, but Corrie has to stay in Intensive Care. Everyone is worried.

FOUR AND A HALF MONTHS LATER

Corrie is still in hospital. Sam and Ivy have been visiting her every day, but they haven't held her yet. The doctors keep telling them they will soon, but for now she's too fragile to touch.

Sam, Ivy, and Ethan enter Corrie's hospital room.

Dr. Russel: Good news, folks. Baby Corrie is finally healthy enough to be held. Ivy, you can pick up your baby now.

Ivy picks up Corrie for the first time. She hold her in her arms, kisses her tiny baby cheeks and starts to cry tears of joy. Ivy passes Corrie over to Sam. Sam is holding his baby daughter as Ivy begins to sing _Miracle_ by Celine Dion. Dr. Russel stands by and lets the family enjoy this moment.

Sam passes the baby to Ethan and turns to Dr. Russel.

Dr. Russel: She's in a delicate state, but she's a fighter. She's tough. You'll need to monitor her and keep her healthy.

Sam: Thanks, Doc.

BACK AT HOME

Corrie's room is like a hospital room in the mansion. There's everything a preemie could possibly need. The room is packed with medical machines as well as toys and stuffed animals. When Sam and Ivy arrive at home with Corrie for the first time, a welcoming party is waiting for them. Kay, Jessica, Luis, Sharidan, Alister, and everyone else is there to welcome Corrie to the family. Father Lonnigan is there too. They pray together and Father Lonnigan performs a baptism.

Just then, Grace walks in.

Grace: So it's true! I knew it all along, Sam! You never loved me. This baby is proof that you are a true scum bag! A baby born out of wedlock. Father Lonnigan, you should be ashamed of yourself for baptizing this little beast!

Sam: Grace, please calm down!

Grace: Don't tell me what to do, Sam! You said you loved me, but now look at you. Look at all of you. You disgust me. Maybe I should go back to David Hastings! I might as well. Goodbye, Sam. Goodbye and good riddance!

Grace storms out of the room before anyone can say anything. She slams the door and Ivy smiles from ear to ear. Her plan is working better than she ever expected.

Everyone's attention turns back to Corrie just as her foot catches on the tube connecting her to an oxygen machine. She accidentally pulls the tube out. Everyone is scared.

Sam: Corrie, no!

Ivy: My baby!

Everyone begins to panic, but Charity stays calm.

Charity: It's OK, guys! Look! She's breathing just fine.

Sam and Ivy get real close to the baby and notice that her breathing is normal. In fact, she's laughing!

Ivy: It's a miracle!

Sam: Sure is, babe. But Charity, how did you know she was going to be OK?

Charity: I saw it in a vision. This baby is very special.

PART THREE

18 years later. Corrie has grown up into a fully functional member of society. She works at the Grand Harmony Theater. She is in love with Miguel, but she has never told him. Kay, Corrie's older sister, is also in love with Miguel. Kay believes that Miguel loves Corrie. In a fit of jealousy, Kay sabotages Miguel's car in the Grand Harmony Theater parking lot as he is watching a movie inside.

Kay: If I can't have you, Miguel, nobody can! Especially not my stupid little sister, Corrie.

Miguel exits the theater and goes to his car. Kay watches from a distance, quietly crying, already regretting the violence of her actions. She almost runs out to stop him, but she is not brave enough. Miguel gets in his car, turns the key, and starts to drive. Corrie is also watching him from inside the theater. She is making popcorn and daydreaming about kissing Miguel.

Miguel drives toward the exit, and his car speeds up drastically. He tries to stop, but the breaks won't work. He is getting faster and faster. At that exact moment, Sam pulls into the parking lot to drop off some lunch for Corrie.

Miguel's car smashes into Sam's car. There is a giant crash. Sam goes flying through the windshield. He never even saw Miguel coming.

Corrie rushes out from the theater. Kay runs from her hiding place toward the crash. Miguel is unconscious inside his wrecked car, which has caught on fire. Sam is on the pavement, blood trickling from his mouth. His eyes are closed. Corrie heroically pulls Miguel from the burning car just in time. She screams at Kay.

Corrie: Kay! Call an ambulance! Dial 911 right now!

But Kay doesn't move. She's in shock.

Kay: What have I done?

Corrie: What do you mean, Kay? It was an accident. Wasn't it?

IN THE HOSPITAL AN HOUR LATER

Sam and Miguel are on life support. Their beds are right next to each other in the ER. Ivy, Corrie, and Kay are in the waiting room. They are worried sick. Ivy and Corrie are talking about the accident. Kay has not said a word. Eve, the doctor, enters the waiting room.

Eve: They're both unconscious. They're stable for now. I expect Miguel to make a full recovery. Sam's condition is critical however. We're doing everything we can.

Ivy: Oh my poor Sam. He doesn't deserve this. How could this have happened?

Corrie looks at Kay, who is staring at her feet.

Corrie: I don't know, Mom. I guess it was an accident.

Ivy: What the heck was Miguel doing driving so fast?!

Corrie: I guess we can ask him when he wakes up, if he remembers.

Kay suddenly snaps back to reality. She looks up at Corrie.

Kay: Yeah. That's right. He might not remember anything.

Ivy: Can we see him? Sam, I mean?

Corrie: Yeah, can we see them both, Doc?

Eve: Yes. It might help them to hear your voices. They won't be able to respond though.

Eve leads them into the ER. Ivy sees Sam and immediately bursts into tears. Having flown through the windshield of his car, Sam's face is covered in deep lacerations. The nurses stitched up his cuts. He is covered in bandages.

Ivy: Oh Sam. My darling. We're here now. It's me, Ivy, your wife.

Corrie: Hi Dad. It's Corrie. We love you, Dad.

Ivy: Kay, say hello to your father.

Kay doesn't say anything. Her face is white as a sheet. She is staring at Miguel. She looks like she's seen a ghost. Corrie looks up at Miguel and notices that his eyes are wide open. He is staring at Kay with an intense anger. Ivy doesn't notice. All her attention is focused on Sam.

Ivy: Kay is here too, Sam. She's too shocked to speak right now.

Kay bursts into tears and runs from the room. Corrie looks from Kay to Miguel and back again. She is beginning to put the puzzle pieces together. She glances back at Miguel to see his eyes are closed. Where they ever open? She's not sure anymore. Suddenly, Corrie hears a noise coming from Sam. She quickly looks over and sees his eyes opening!

Ivy: Sam! You're awake. Nurse! Nurse! He's opened his eyes!

Corrie: Dad!

Doctor Eve runs over and checks Sam's vital signs.

Eve: It's a miracle! We were expecting Sam to slip into a coma any minute now. I can't believe his eyes are open. He should be almost dead.

Corrie: My dad is a fighter. He's stronger than you think!

Eve: It appears so!

Ivy: Sam. We were so worried about you. Say something!

Sam: Where am I? What happened?

Ivy: Darling, there was an accident. A car wreck. A head on collision. You're in the hospital.

Sam: A car wreck? But… but… who are you?

Ivy: It's me, silly! Ivy. Your wife. And Corrie's here too.

Sam: My wife? Grace is my wife. And who's Corrie?

Corrie: It's me, Dad. Your daughter.

Sam: You're not my daughter. Kay is my only daughter. Where's Kay? Where's Grace? Doc! Who are these women? Please get them out of my sight!

BACK AT HOME

Ivy is writhing in anger. She is crying her eyes out over her husband's amnesia. Eve is trying to comfort her.

Ivy: Why the heck can't he remember me? He's supposed to be in LOVE with me, for cryin' out loud!

Eve: Ivy, Sam's lived through some major head trauma. He's lucky to be alive at all. Memory issues are typical in cases like this. Give him some time. It's a miracle he survived.

Ivy: A miracle?! You call this a miracle?!

Eve: Would you rather he was dead?

Ivy: Oh of course not. It's just so hard. I want my Sam back.

Eve: You'll get him back. Just be patient. Let's go visit him. It's almost lunchtime.

Ivy and Eve drive over to the hospital. They walk straight to Sam's room, only to find him awake and happily chatting with Grace.

Sam: Oh, my darling Grace, it's so good to see you.

Ivy: WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!? GET OUT OF MY HUSBAND'S ROOM!

Grace: I am here because Sam asked me to be here. And funnily enough, he says it's me he's in love with, not you. From what I understand, he doesn't even remember you! Oh how the tables have turned.

Ivy: I'll turn your tables right now if you don't get out of here!

Sam: Please, both of you, stop!

Eve: Yes, I agree. Let's talk about this calmly, like grownups.

Ivy: I can't be calm right now, I'm too angry. I need to cool down.

Grace: Fine. You know where to find me when you're ready. Or at least, your husband does.

Grace saunters to the doorway, glances back at Sam, winks, and walks away.

IN SAM'S HOSPITAL ROOM THE NEXT DAY

It is late in the evening, Sam is sitting up in bed, wracking his brain for a memory of Ivy, who is sitting by his side reading a magazine. Suddenly Sam has a vision. He remembers baby Corrie in Ivy's arms for the first time. He sits up straight and shouts

Sam: I REMEMBER! I remember you, Ivy, holding our baby, Corrie, for the very first time!

Ivy: Oh Sam. I knew you'd pull through!

The memories don't stop there. Sam remembers everything. He remembers Corrie's first steps. Her first day at school. The first time they went on a family vacation to Disneyland. Her first day of high school. Her prom. He remembers his wedding to Ivy. He remembers her birthday parties. He remembers every kiss. And then, he remembers Grace.

Suddenly there is a gasping sound from the next bed. Miguel has miraculously woken up. He is breathing deeply, catching his breath.

Ivy: Miguel! NURSE! NURSE! Miguel is awake!

A nurse rushes in and checks Miguel's vital signs. Everything seems to be in order.

Miguel: Water. Please. I need water.

The nurse pours Miguel a glass of water. Miguel takes a huge sip. The water feels so refreshing. At that moment, Corrie enters the room. She gasps and her worried face breaks into a massive smile.

Corrie: Miguel! You're awake! Oh I was so worried about you.

Miguel: What happened?

Corrie: It was a car accident. I guess you're breaks failed or something. You smashed right into my dad's car.

Miguel: My breaks failed? But that's impossible. I just had my car serviced yesterday. It was running fine. My breaks can't have failed. Unless…

Corrie: Unless what, Miguel?

Miguel: Unless someone tampered with them…

At that moment, Kay enters the room.

Kay: Oh my gosh! You're awake!

Corrie: He just woke up a few minutes ago. We were talking about the accident. What were you saying, Miguel?

Miguel: I was saying my breaks can't have broken. They were brand new and working great! Someone must have tampered with my car!

Ivy: Well, who was there?

Corrie: I was there. I mean, I was working when it happened. And dad, obviously. And Kay. Kay what were you doing at the theater? You didn't see a movie. You would have bought a ticket from me.

Miguel: Yeah, Kay. Why were you there?

Suddenly Kay bursts into tears.

Kay: It was me! I admit it! I tampered with your breaks, Miguel! The accident was all my fault. Everything was my fault.

Kay sobs uncontrollably.

Sam: But why Kay? Why would you do something like that?

Corrie: I think I know why…

Ivy: Tell us, Corrie.

Corrie: I can't. It's not for me to tell.

Kay: I did it for love! I love Miguel! I always have. And I thought that he loved Corrie. I was blinded by jealousy. I thought if I couldn't have him, nobody should. And that's why I did it.

Ivy: Oh Kay. That's not how true love works. You can't do things like that.

Kay: I know, Mom. I was so wrong.

Miguel: It's OK, Kay. I understand. I forgive you. And I'm sorry, but you were right. I do love Corrie. Corrie, I have loved you for a long, long time. I can't believe it took this tragic accident to make me speak up, but I have to now. Life is too fragile.

Corrie: Oh, Miguel.

Miguel: Corrie Hope Bennett, I love you. I loved you before the accident. I love you now. And I will love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?

Corrie: Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes! A hundred times, Yes! I love you, Miguel! I love you with all my heart. I will marry you. Oh, I am so happy!

Everyone smiles, except Kay. The room seems to have forgotten about Kay. Forgotten about her crimes, and her feelings. Alone, she quietly slips out the door, into the hallway, and disappears into the night.

AFTER THE HONEYMOON

Corrie and Miguel return from their perfect honeymoon in Hawaii. They have beautiful suntans and they're so happy. They call their family and friends together to make an announcement. Everyone is gathered around Corrie and she breaks the news:

Corrie: I'm pregnant!

Everybody gasps! Ivy almost feints, she's so happy.

Ivy: Oh my goodness! I'm going to be a grandmother! And Sam, you're going to be a grandpa!

Sam: Grandpa Sam! It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it!

Miguel: It sure does, Grandpa Sam!

Suddenly Kay walks in. Nobody has seen her for weeks. She is dressed in black, with a malicious smile on her face.

Kay: Sorry to break up the party, guys, but I've got a little news too!

She smirks at Corrie.

Kay: I'm pregnant too. And guess who the father is?! IT'S MIGUEL!

Everyone is stunned. It couldn't possibly be true, could it?

Sam: Kay, that's nonsense. Miguel has been with Corrie on their honeymoon this whole time. How could that possibly be true?

Kay: It happened on their wedding night. Thanks to my new best friend, Tabitha!

Tabitha enters the room, cackling like the witch she is.

Kay: Tabitha taught me how to disguise myself with dark magic. I made myself appear to Miguel as Corrie on their wedding night and he fell for it! We got together in the hot tub at the hotel where the wedding party was.

Miguel: Oh my gosh! Corrie, tell me that was you! Tell me you are the one who found me relaxing in the hot tub that night, and not Kay! Please, it must be a lie!

Corrie starts to cry.

Corrie: It wasn't me, Miguel. It can't have been. I didn't even go in the hot tub that night. I didn't want to mess up my hair.

Kay and Tabitha start laughing and laughing and laughing.

NINE MONTHS LATER

Corrie is in hospital. She is in labor, having her baby. Miguel is by her side. Corrie has forgiven Miguel for what he did with Kay, since he was deceived.

Kay is also in hospital, having her baby. Tabitha is with her.

Tabitha: Your child with be a beautiful demon baby, borne of the dark arts! She will grow up to be a great witch and terrorize Harmony with us! MuahhAhHAhahhAhahahaaa!

Corrie and Kay give birth at the exact same moment. Both babies are healthy.

Miguel holds his son for the first time. He is crying tears of joy.

Miguel: We'll name his Sam. Samuel. After your father.

Corrie: Oh Miguel, he's perfect. Samuel Lopez-Fitzgerald.

Just at that moment, Kay enters Corrie's room holding her baby girl in her arms. She is in a wheelchair, being pushed by a nurse.

Nurse: I told her it was a bad idea to get up right after giving birth, but she insisted.

Corrie: Kay, what are you doing here? Are you here to ruin another perfect moment?

Kay: I'm not! Truly I'm not. I need to speak to you. Both of you.

Miguel: Well speak, and then leave us alone. We're happy, Kay.

Kay: I know. I can see that. Any idiot could see that. And I have been an idiot. Oh Corrie! I held my newborn baby in my arms for the first time and suddenly I felt a strange feeling. Something I haven't felt in a long, long time. Love. I felt love. I opened my heart to my baby and let the love in and saw the error of my ways. Corrie, Miguel, I am so, so sorry for everything. I can't believe how terrible I have been. I am sorry about the accident. I am sorry about the dark magic and deceiving you both. I was wrong.

Corrie: Oh Kay! My sister. My big sister. We forgive you. We forgive everything. Look at your beautiful baby. Miguel, that's your child too. She has your eyes.

Miguel: She sure does. May I?

Kay passes her baby to Miguel, who holds his daughter in his arms for the first time and cries. Then Corrie cries. Then Kay cries. Tears of joy. They do a big group hug and the room is full of love. 


End file.
